The present invention is related to valves used for cylinder head testing, and more specifically to a non obstructive pressure differential valve.
Currently, engines are being designed and tested to produce more and more power. As a part of this design and testing, cylinder heads of the engine are tested to determine pressure differentials within an area of flow of the intake and/or exhaust ports. Current testing of cylinder heads includes placing a pitot tube in the mainstream flow path of a cylinder head while on flow test equipment at a standard test pressure that produces pressure differentials during velocity mapping. However, this is problematic in that the pitot tube placed in the mainstream flow path produces flow obstructions in the flow path of the air as it passes through the cylinder head and out of the intake or exhaust port with the valve.